vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Afro Samurai (Character)
Summary Afro (アフロ, Afuro), or better known as Afro Samurai (アフロサムライ, Afuro Samurai) is the main protagonist of the Afro Samurai series. Afro is an incredibly talented swordsman whose father was decapitated in front of his own eyes as a child. That traumatic experience caused an innocent little boy to have a mind flustered with revenge and, with that, Afro grew into a cold-blooded killer, spilling the bloods of countless souls in his wake. As the number two, Afro has killed many in defense and revenge for the ultimate goal of avenging his father. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, likely 8-C Name: Afro Samurai Origin: Afro Samurai Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his 20s or early 30s Classification: Human, Swordsman/Samurai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Mid-Air Combat, At the end of the series he gets the number 1 headband, which apparently makes him invincible to anyone other than the wearer of the number 2 headband Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+, likely Building level (Defeated foes like the Afro Droid, Kuma, Justice and his own father Rokutaro) Speed: Hypersonic (Can draw his sword and slice bullets out of the air after they are fired. Sliced a rocket out of the air and outran an explosion briefly while wounded), possibly Relativistic (Blocked a laser beam from Afro Droid at close range) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (He was able to throw a huge guy across a room with one arm) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+, likely Building Class (Strong enough to slice powerful bullets, block energy beams, slash and crack robots, and slice a rocket in half before it exploded) Durability: [[User_blog:RexdeDino/Afro_Samurai_survives_a_mfing_RPG|At least Small Building level+, likely Building level]] (Got kicked hard enough to break stone with his body. Survived the splash damage of an RPG while poisoned and weakened) Stamina: Superhuman (Can go through long and painful fights and keep fighting while wounded lethally) Range: Extended melee range with his sword Standard Equipment: His katana and its sheath, afro pick, his spliff Intelligence: Mastery of swordsmanship, experience fighting many enemies from superhuman monsters to martial artists to robots Standard Tactics: Afro fights with his katana, would also fight dirty. Weaknesses: Sometimes distracted by his imaginary friend Ninja Ninja (But later he loses this weakness.) Feats: Toggle '-o- Strength/Striking Power:' * Threw his sword sheath through a man's throat. * Cut man in half. * Punched a massive warrior in the face so hard that he flew across the room and smashed through a wall. * Afro stabbed an enemy through a wall and then pulled him through the wall. * Sliced clean through the steel of his cyborg foe. * Slashed a solid stone pillar in half with one strike. * Slashed a motorcycle in half. * Afro slammed the hilt of his sword through the metal stomach of his opponent, then he ripped out a bunch of wiring. * Afro cut cyborg in half. * Kicked the head off of a self-destructing cyborg warrior and tanked the explosion. '-o- Speed/Reaction Time:' * Afro timed a bullet and sliced the bullet into shrapnel that killed the enemies behind him. * Speedblitzed with his sword. Dodged spears, and sliced dudes up. * Deflected two thrown Kunai Knives into his enemy's eyes, then decapitated both of them. * Deflected and dodged crossbow arrows from a fully automatic crossbow. * Dodged multiple grenades from a grenade launcher. * Sliced a RPG in half. * Afro outran a large explosion that took out a bridge. * Dodged plasma bolts from Afro Droid's plasma cannon. * Dodged automatic machine gun bullets while trapped in an elevator. * Sliced through Justice at FTE speeds. * Dodged and deflected multiple rounds from a .44 magnum. * Vaulted through the air and decapitated 5 enemies with one slash. * Dismembered and decapitated a man after dodging a bullet from his gun. * Dodged machine gun fire. 2 * Dodged and deflected point blank plasma cannon bolts. * Timed a punch from his father with his sword. '-o- Durability/Endurance/Athleticism:' * After being poisoned by arrows he survived the splash damage of an exploding RPG and fell off of a tall cliff into a raging river. * Child Afro got smashed in the face and went flying through a wooden shrine, he got impaled by the broken wood. * Tanked a punch from Afro Droid's rocket fist that smashed him into a wall. * Jumped dozens of feet through the air, blocked a sword strike, and got kicked into a stone object while smashing it to pieces. * Quickly jumped up a massive building. * Got uppercutted so hard that he backflipped through the air and smashed through the wood. * Was shot by a .44 magnum and fought on unimpeded. * Got thrown then shoulder charged through multiple stone pillars. * A mototcycle tire smashed him in the face and he got dragged by his afro at high speeds and was smashed through a wooden building. * Jinno kicked Afro through the air and he smashed into the ground. * An extremely powerful android choke slammed Afro into the ground and then threw him off a cliff. * Afro got hit by missiles, slashed across the back, and fell hundreds of feet to the ground. * Another cyborg smashed Afro through an entire building. * Severely wounded Afro survived a beat down from the enhanced clone of his father. '-o- Skill:' * Made love to a female ninja so well that she orgasms before she can assassinate him and she dropped her knife. She was siphoning Afro's memories to help create an android warrior that knew all of Afro's skills. She attempted to destroy her work but was too late. * Child Afro decapitated two men. * Defeated Afro Droid, an android samurai that was 20% faster and stronger than Afro with the exact same move set and knowledge. Afro learned to strike from his subconscious mind. He was able to create new moves from his individual essence that Afro Droid wasn't prepared for. * Deflected Afro Droid's head laser, sliced it's arm off, and disabled the laser. * Cut Afro Droid in half before his chest penis lazer can kill Afro. * Deflected Justice's back arm slash with his afro pick then sliced his throat open. * Sliced off Justice's arms and got in close range. * Broke a sword off into his opponent's stomach and then sliced through them so fast they appeared to not be moving. * Accurately threw a spear into a gun that caused it to explode. * Skilfully defeated a group of enemies with only martial arts. * Tricked the #2 samurai in the world and stabs him through the chest. * Overpowered a cyborg and used her body as a shield to block bullets. * Dismembered his enemies before they can react. * Defeated 20 thugs that ambushed him. ** Sub-skill: Air-Dodging ** Air-dodged multiple poisonous arrows and stabbed his foe in the head. ** Air-Dodged and deflected multiple plasma bolts and sword strikes. ** Air-Dodged missiles. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Mid-air fighting: Afro can fight effectively in midair at thousands of feet above the ground Note: It was never specified why only the holder of the #2 Headband could fight the #1. This profile assumes that it was because the #1 is otherwise "invincible". Gallery File:Afro_Samurai_(Character).png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Wekapipo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Wekapipo's profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Afro Samurai Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Samurai Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Sword Users Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Gonzo Category:Tier 8